


Is that my shirt?

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick has a cat punny shirt, F/M, Kory said our shirt, Secret Relationship, but they are not in the story, in which the kids are bullying their tired dad again, mention of Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Dick haven't slept and is very confused when he sees a shirt he thought was lost being wore by one Kory Anders.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> for anon and @craftyjudgepersonathlete

“Is that my shirt?”

All faces turns to Kory, and if on one hand you regret your lack of tact in just blurting it that sentence in front of everyone, on the other one you can’t remember seeing her blushing that hard before. You are delighted and intrigued to notice that she glows a golden tint and the ends of her hair sizzle.

It isn’t like you can forget that she is out of this world, but living together, sharing quarters, dating in secret so your teenager housemates that you share responsibility for won’t get distracted from their training by teasing you; you get used, desensitised.

And then you come home from an all-nighter, feeling like a zombie because you are thirty-three and haven’t been a boy or a wonder for a while. You see the shirt not-your-dad’s-girlfriend-but-she-totally-is gave you when you were a teenager, it’s a silly graphic shirt that says “the time is meow” and it barely still fits you but _you_ love that shirt, and have seen it in ages. So you just ask out loud to a full table completely ruining a two months years old secret that you kept god knows how.

“Oh… I… hmmm... Is it yours?”

She convinces no one.

Rachel chokes on her orange juice and you panic.

“NO! It isn’t, I made a mistake. Not mine. Nope.”

Jason who was sitting next to Kory pulls the hem of the shirt.

“Really? ‘Cause it’s written ‘R. G.’ here and it looks like Alfred’s handwriting.”

Rachel was laughing out loud now.

“You butler still writes your name on your clothes? Like in kindy?”

“It’s an old shirt” Dick retorts.

“So it’s yours, then?” Rachel insists.

Gar merciful Gar is the one to take you out of your misery.

“Relax, we know.”

“Thank X’Hal” breathes Kory “it’s over.”

“You are such a party pooper, Gar” pouts Rachel.

“You knew? How long?” you ask still alarmed despite everyone’s cool demeanour.

“There’re cameras everywhere, dumbass” explains Jason.

“And you guys are noisy” added Rachel biting on a piece of fruit. “About that, can you not? I’ve been plagued for nightmares all my life and look, you guys are far more traumatizing.”

“Oh my god” you groan.

Kory retorts something and you hear your family’s good natured banter, but it’s too early and you haven’t slept, you wish for the sweet release of death, that and the opportunity of peeling the shirt off your alien girlfriend, not necessarily in that order.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rose and Kon but can we pretend they had time to bond, just the four of them for a while? Donna can be the mean old aunt that comes from time to time to spoil the kids. The pigeons never existed.
> 
> Send me an emoji and I’ll write you a fluffy drabble/ficlet here >>>>>>>. https://pandoraimperatrix.tumblr.com/post/633818290001723392/send-me-an-emoji-and-ill-write-you-a-fluffy


End file.
